When tears turn cold
by atreyeenamikaze
Summary: Saya uchiha was a person who could never really express herself too well, seeming to always make wrong decisions for herself. Breaking hearts and playing around was something so easy for her, until one day she met Naruto. what will the down to earth, fun loving boy teach her about love? It seems like karma always has a way to come bite you back in the ass. Naru x femsasu. 3
1. The begining

Breakups, love, passion, betrayal.

Somethings I have faced but haven't quite yet understood.

Living my life is something so ordinary. All you had to do was eat, breathe, sleep, and socialise. Among the various other things.

It wasn't like I didn't know how the world worked. Or that I wasn't ever faced with problems people of my age do. I've went through breakups, patch ups, betrayal, arguments. All that jazz of being a teenager. But now that I've sobered down, bonds like relationships seemed so exhausting.

It isn't like I'm not interested in guys. But I wasn't excited about meeting them either.

But here I was stuck with my friend, in a lousy situation, being starved as she wailed out her insecurities towards me. Apparently girls needed to stick together or some crap... I know I know! I tend to be a little emotionless, but that's just how I am.

''Saya! You don't understand! I loved him! How could he betray me like that! I thought he was a good person….. caring friend and a gentle lover! Turns out he's a bag full of crap!'' Karin wailed out so loud, I'm pretty sure now the entire restaurant populace was a part of our conversation. All I could do was sigh, ignoring the eavesdroppers.

''Karin you need to understand that the guy was your friend. You were the one with false expectations on him.'' I told her as calmly as I could knowing she had been played.

''you know he led me on yet you say this! How much can my heart take in one day!... first my guy, now my friend! All I get is betrayal in the end.'' She yelled out dramatically.

''you know you shouldn't be so harsh to your friend young lady'' a nearby old lady preached to me, clearly eavesdropping.

'' number one! You are an idiot to have believed his words and ignored mine when I told you he sucked! Number two, you should have known he was leading you on! Number three! Eavesdropping isn't a good habit at your dying age you old hag!'' I yelled at them both. The vein on my forehead popping out from anger.

''Jeez! Someone is PMS-ing.'' Karin nagged.

''I'm starving. There's a difference.'' I snorted.

Ordering one bowl of chicken ramen I calmed down, eagerly waiting for my food. As Karin continued to chew my ear out with her annoying blabber.

Karin Uzumaki, the head cheerleader of our school and a complete social butterfly even though her best friend is me. The complete opposite. Karin and I were childhood friends so yeah I knew her well. Karin uzumaki to the outside world was a completely different human altogether. She was an extrovert, super popular, rich, and confident young lady… and ofcourse boys loved her. Yet the Karin I knew was nothing as such. To me she was this super dumb girl with a lot of issues.

Karin was an orphan. But to her luck she was taken in by the uzumaki clan. The uzumaki household was very orthodox and had a very impressive reputation. To them, reputation was everything. But it seemed that Karin was seen as the only black mark on their pristine reputation. They had taken her in, sure! But she wasn't a part of their family at all. She was treated as the bad blood which crept up their lair. Because of this she had a lot of self esteem issues… as she was always treated as a pest in her home.

But in school. She was the queen. She had worked hard to get where she was which had gotten her to earn my respect and friendship. We all have our own inner demons to face. And sometimes you just need to let them out. She was a great friend so I was able to tolerate her for almost ten years now.

''Are you not gonna eat that? Saya are you even listening to me?'' Karin asked her crimson irises glowing in the dimmed lights of the restaurant.

Focusing back on her chatter I noticed my ramen bowl was already placed infront of me. Steam from the ramen washed up my face making me aware of the cold temperature of the room. I smiled digging in.

'' karin, you shouldn't think much about about it. You can get guys in one click your fingers.'' I told her while clicking my fingers infront of her face.

Snorting at my words she flipped her hair in a weird arrogant princess way, drapping her long red hair right on top of my ramen bowl.

''oh my god women! Keep that hair on your head! Its all over my food! Ugh I am so not eating this dandruff ridden food!'' I yelled out.

''My hair! My precious hair! Its dipped in broth! Do something! Help me!'' Karin cried out.

I glared at her.

''Fine. next one is on me! Now help me please.'' She pleaded. I sighed taking a few napkins and tried to dry off her hair.

''see, this is why not one guy ever asks me out!''

Finishing my job, I patted her head lightly I smiled ''stop making my ears bleed with your yammering, as I said you can easily find a guy in the click of your fingers…. like one, two, three-''

As if the gods above had heard me… my punishment had been handed out..

''excuse me, what's the time?''

Hearing that voice I turned around. Our eyes met.

At that moment, my fate was sealed.


	2. ramen and comedy

Hi guys I'm back with another chapter of WTTC and I hope you like it.

I know right know the story isn't a lot about saya, but it will be. Enjoy.

* * *

Blue.

That's all i could see.. his eyes were so...blue.

Noticing him staring at me with those vivid blue irises, an expectant look on his face. I could only mumble out a "Huh?"

The guy was wearing a red t-shirt with the word 'marvel' on it, coupled with beige cargo pants. His short golden blonde hair looked unruly giving him that just-got-out-of-bed-look.

"Time. What's the time?" He said tapping his wrist and mimicking me.

Finally collecting myself i replied with a shrug "11:15", then he went ahead and sat a few spaces from me.

I couldn't help but give the guy another lookover. He was very good looking even with that crazy bed hair, he had three whisker like scars on each cheek making him look kind of foxy. My eyes trailed to his hands where he was fiddling with his phone. Clearly there were a lot of marks on it, old scars maybe.

'Accident?' I thought.

''Saya finally the broth smell came off!''

Turning towards my friend who just came back from the washroom, I gave a shrug. Her being Karin, she continued from where she had left off.

"Hey.. uhh hi" I heard, looking at that direction i saw the guy trying to talk to me again with a big smile on his face. I could almost see all of his teeth. White and pearly.

I replied a 'hn' with a look of indifference. By then Karin had quieted down giving the blondie a serious look of hatred.

"So do you know that there's going to be a comedy show here? 'Pot pourri'? " he asked.

Deciding to indulge myself in conversation i replied "Yeah i heard about it... and i can also see the posters." I told him pointing out a big poster of the event tonight. Karin snorted.

"Cool...Why are you sitting so far? Come on here" he said while patting the empty space beside him.

I thought for a while if i should associate myself with this guy. He seemed to fell all chummy.

' what if he turns out to be a creep. Certainly sounds like one.'

''you can't be seriously thinking about going over?!'' Karin hissed in my ear.

I thought for a second. ''what does it matter, he's cute'' I replied.

''saya when are you gonna stop these acts? Someday you might really get hurt!''

''no need to lecture me Karin, I know what I'm doing'' He seemed friendly enough i guess. That being the last thought I slid closer to him while taking small bites from my ramen.

"Name's Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki, i'm a performer today.. oh and this is Kiba, he's also a comedian." He told us as he pointed out to the guy beside him in a white shirt paired with black jeans. He had shaggy chocolate brown hair and two triangle red face tattoos that was so in groove in our generation.

"I'm Saya Uchiha..So where are you from? Cause I haven't ever seen you around town before"

"Oh no.. We are not from konoha. Actually I am, but I haven't lived here for long. I recently returned from a long trip. We are here for this event. Comedians." He pointed out his friend and himself.

"Oh i see... that's cool. You know, I did guess that you weren't from our here" I replied. By that time Karin joined in with a permanent pout on her face, she looked at me then at naruto. She mouthed 'what's going on?' to which i shrugged.

"Why are we here again?" She asked clearly irritated. I grinned.

"Meet Naruto. Naruto, this is Karin Uzumaki" "Oh and this is my friend Kiba." Naruto said. We exchanged pleasantries

''wait. Uzumaki?'' Naruto asked, as his mind backtracked.

Karin nodded.

''you belong from my clan? How come I haven't seen or heard about you? did you also leave town?'' he questioned.

''y..you.. an uzumaki?'' she asked, I quickly caught onto her stutter.

''yeah''

''saya…''

Her unsaid words resounded well to me.

''miss Karin?'' he asked again.

''hey back off. Had I known you were an uzumaki I wouldn't have talked to you.'' I retorted a little pissed knowing how the uzumaki people treated her. Her own damn relatives. I had seen with my own eyes how bad they treated her, thus I wasn't going to back down.

''what did I do?'' he looked puzzled.

''excuse me. Leave us alone.'' I cut him short, turning around to leave.

'' hey wait! '' he caught a hold of my wrist. Calloused palms, a firm grip yet not enough to hurt me.

I whipped around, my bluish black hair masking my face in the flow of a second. I glared.

'Let go' I mouthed. A silent threat.

''No. I don't understand what I did to make you so angry.'' He asked looking quite stupid with that look in his face.

'' you really don't know?! Who she is and what you uzumaki people do to her!'' I asked astonished.

''no, what's going on?'' he looked at me with a genuine concern on his face.

''saya, I think he really doesn't know.'' Karin whispered in my ear.

'' Karin is a member of your stupid clan, yet she has never been excepted by them. Because she has 'foreign blood' in her according to them'' I explained in as short as I could.

''Damn really? I'm so sorry Karin. I didn't evn know something like this ever happened. Anyway. How about we become friends? I don't care you being anything. You're family to me.'' He said giving a big smile which even made his eyes squint.

Looking at Karin, I knew Naruto's speech had gotten her as she also broke into an ear to ear grin.

'idiots'

"how did you know I wasn't from here saya?'' Naruto asked looking at me curiously, his blue eyes sparkling at me.

" As I told you before, I haven't seen you around. Plus no one in konoha dresses like a homeless person. Especially while sitting in this restaurant." I explained giggling a bit as i did. He seemed to nod at that making a thoughtful face while at it.

"Well yeah i can't put so much effort..too lazy you see.. i literally woke up like this... i haven't even had my afternoon tea yet... do you get tea in this place?"

" You can read can't you? Then why don't you check out the menu here" I informed him laughing at his antics.

"80 bucks?! Whew! It's better to just buy 20 buck special tea from uncle's shop outside, with dango." He emphasised, fanning himself.

"Never mind then." I quieted down stuffing my face with more of that delicious ramen.

"You an uchiha huh?" he asked curious,

"Yeah i am, so?"

"no nothing. Its just that I've heard that uchiha people are pretty bossy and rude and quite and emotionless and heartl-" he said continuing on as a matter of fact.

''enough!... good to know what other people think of my clan." I replied sarcastically. Not that i cared.

''saya is not like that naruto. She is the best uchiha ever. Kind hearted and very very very evil.'' Karin provided.

''Gee.. thanks Karin.'' I replied.

Laughing it off with Karin he continued..

"So you guys gonna stay for the show?" He asked.

"Actually i was thinking of leaving.. had a long night yesterday. Sleepover at karin's" i said, making him nod.

At the other end, kiba who was busy video chatting with a girl finally ended the call and decided to join the conversation.

"You guys should stay.. its gonna be good." Naruto nodded his head agreeing with kiba.

I took a peek at karin and saw her looking sceptically at them both and then eyeing me cautiously. I just smiled apologetically.

"Sure. I guess we can stay a bit more."

"Great"

After that we talked about plenty of things like where he lived, his career in comedy and vice versa. Soon enough i was added to his friendlist in his social networking profile.

Someone came.. interrupting our conversation. He looked all jittery... "Guys ..kiba, naruto its time."

They both looked at us.. naruto giving a big smile as he jumped off his seat. "Well... cheer for us."

"Will do. Best of luck" Wishing them we walked into the growing crowd which seemed to have gathered together for the event.

* * *

REVIEW! I would love to know your views on my story. Well….. until next time.


	3. ignorance and texts

ENJOY.

* * *

The show ended in loud cheers and congratulations to all the participants.

Happy faces everywhere, smiling or recalling a joke that had been said.

"Saya bro.. let's go out for a smoke" Karin said as she kept pulling my arm. Bro was something we called each other a lot because 'why the hell not? It's a free country'.

My eyes scanned the room once more as I spotted Naruto who was talking to a group of girls…He seemed to be very happy with his performance; chatting excitedly with them. His smile a constant.

Hoping to talk to him again, I tried to stall Karin...

"Aren't you hungry? I mean we can smoke later…How about we grab a bite to eat here?" Trying to look convincing I told her, taking a sip of water from the glass of water placed in front of me.

"you just ate!-'' putting emphasis on the word 'just' ''-Are you kidding me?" she asked looking at me like I suddenly grew another head on my shoulders.

"We can eat outside you know... you don't like this restaurant much anyway!" She argued.

'Damn Karin!'

I still kept stalling her... engaging her in conversation. Though my eyes kept travelling back to him. His voice seemed to float around the entire restaurant. His light throaty laugh sent a tingle up my spine. A good one.

He glanced at my direction, eyes constantly trailing back to mine even as he spoke to others. Finally seeming to have had done enough socialising he made a beeline towards me and Karin.

He walked passed by several others who tried to talk to him, ignoring them with a friendly smile.

Pretending to not see him walking towards me I started to talk to Karin in a casual way. Faking conversation.

'Classic' I thought face palming myself in my head.

"Then let's smoke a fa-'' I started…

"Hey.. how did you like the show?" he asked giving one of his ear splitting smile.

*Thump*

"It was good... though you sucked at it" i said chuckling a bit, remembering the mess up during his performance.

"Yeah... but I didn't expect a crowd like this. Plus a lot of material had to be censored so i just... ummm so I'm guessing I haven't left a good impression of myself infront of you guys have I? "He gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Riiiight.. you did mess up so…" I replied playfully.

Just then another woman comic passing by patted Naruto's shoulder..."Hi.. i'm anko" she announced giving a friendly smile. She looked quite older than us.

'his friend? Can't be his girlfriend' I reassured myself.

"Hey.. i'm Saya and my friend karin" i replied pointing at Karin. She waved. "Nice to meet you... anyway naruto, the owner is calling all the comics to meet up in the back for pictures and other stuff" she informed to which he nodded. Suddenly anko gave me an abrupt look…" He's rich" she stated giggling and left.

"Good to know?" I replied in reflex making a confused face.

 _Awkward_.

Naruto laughed awkwardly and mumbled... "Why would you even say that?" sighing.

"So you guys gonna stay here?" He asked "Don't know... probably gonna go out for a smoke" I answered with a casual shrug.

"Oh... umm well could you wait for me? I'll be back as soon as i can ... we can go out together."

I looked at karin, she was giving me 'the look' again. Shit.

"Sure…but if you take long i'm leaving." I mentally apologised to karin.

"Yeah ok... i'll be right back." He told us merrily. Giving a wave, He left.

"Ok. what the hell?!" Karin yelled as soon as Naruto was out of hearing distance."I'm sorry but its fine isn't it? We can hang out… afterall we are here till 4... your car is not even here yet" i retorted trying to make sense. At that she quieted down. "Didn't i tell you... you can get any guy in a snap" i smirked, "Oh zip it" Karin snapped.

Laughing together at our antics we sat on a nearby bench waiting for Naruto,

chatting as we did so.

The wait for him seemed to be longer than forever. It was starting to become a little gloomy and Karin was pissing me off! The weather was taking a turn and it was already 3:30.

'Where is he?'

'How long does talking take?'

'Come on! I really wanted to talk to you again you dumbass.'

I huffed.

"I need to leave saya... my car is here. You still gonna wait?" Karin asked. I sighed.

'This is what you get you get when you think of guys too much' I scolded myself.

"Nah... I'm gonna leave too. You take off, I'll catch a bus" I assured her. Nodding at my words she left.

It was 4 now. Still no sign of him.

'How long is his 'bit'? 'Back in a bit' my ass. I couldn't even get his number.'

I felt really disappointed. First time enjoyed a conversation with a guy after my breakup and look where he is. Not here. I sighed again.

 _Nevermind. I 'just' met him anyway_.

'I'll just find someone else'

That being the last thought I left the campus heading home to sleep the day away.

*ping*

* * *

My eyelids heavy from the long 'nap' i took. I heard my phone go off a few times. Opening the lock on the screen, i saw a few messages from karin and...

* **Naruto has texted you** *

*Thump*

I opened the notifications to friendsbook and checked his messages.

* **hi** *

* **Where were you**?*

* **i waited for you** *

A smile blossomed on my face.

* * *

REVIEW!.. SPREAD HAPPINESS. (:


	4. Restaurants and ice-cream

* _Buzz Buzz_ *

My phone vibrated.

Notification.

* **Hey... can we meet tomorrow**?*

Noticing who texted me, in an instant i was awake from my short 'nap'.

'Finally! I'm getting some excitement in my life again. Stupid redheads ruining my mental stability.' I thought grumbling about it.

Getting all hyped up I typed a * **yes** *, Soon enough we had sorted the time and place to meet, along with other small conversation threads.

'We were meeting tomorrow.'

''That was fast. And pretty easy." I mumbled to myself. Meeting with guys usually took time. It was a process really. First you meet a guy, exchange numbers and online profiles, then become friends, then change your status to a 'flirty friend', followed by a plan to meet up. This process usually took atleast two weeks of our precious youth.

'Hence, I have to be cautious.'

Even so, I was excited; wanting to meet him as soon as he left that day.

I shouldn't have been that happy though... it was a 'group hang out' kinda thing. Not that I was complaining.

He was the guy I _just_ met two days ago.

Sighing, I fell right back to asleep. Though, this time with a different light in my face.

The day of our meet arrived.

"Where is he!?" Karin complained. She was wearing a casual pink t shirt with bears printed on it paired with denim jeans and flip flops.

However me being an Uchiha. We had a rep to protect, thus being well dressed was also a part of it. I was wearing a red and black checked full sleeve shirt which I had folded up to my elbows, pairing it with grey high rise jeans and a pair of neon orange and black sneakers. My long bi-coloured hair was put up in a high ponytail; a few loose strands framing my pale face. I wasn't really good at being an uchiha, to be honest.

We were at a small Japanese joint a few blocks from the Uchiha Mansion. ' _ICHIRAKU'_ the name plate read. I was treading on dangerous waters but I guess I was always quite the trouble maker. More than Itachi at least.

'Kiss-ass' I thought. Returning to the conversation at hand I scowled at Karin.

'Annoying red heads, I swear!'

"Relax babe… He'll be here any moment now... plus he's gonna bring a friend." I teased, hoping that this guy may sort her heart... or more like throw that douche out of her life. A girl can only hope.

"Why don't you eat something? Hunger is making you irritated and you're making me want to kill you." I replied with a sweet smile on my face, the tick of my eyebrows though may have shown her my real expression. Or more like suppression.

Ordering a mixed veggie noodles along with a side dish... I left Karin to fill her stomach aka 'black hole' on Chinese food as i waited for them to arrive.

My phone buzzed.

* _ **Naruto is calling**_ *

I leapt out of my chair and walked out the door searching for him.

My dark irises searched for his electric blue ones… there was quite a crowd, but then there he was waving at me with his friend, Kiba tailing him

I waved back smiling at him lightly. Then noticing his attire I rose my eyebrow. Naruto was wearing a green t shirt with _'I am hulk_ ' printed on it, paired with the same beige trouser I saw him wearing the first time. But this time the left side pocket of his pants seemed to have teared open. 'Poverty much?' I thought.

Yet there he was giving me his billion dollar smile, as if he didn't have a care in his world.

Exchanging pleasantries with each other, we joined Karin inside the dingy restaurant.

For a first meet up, making conversation seemed easier than I thought.

Gazing into our past memories, we started telling stories to each other. The atmosphere so nostalgic as if we were four friends having a reunion after years… however mid conversation finding Naruto snagging food from my plate was quite funny. He had quite the appetite. I didn't expect him to be so okay with someone else's food. He even drank from my glass!

'Indirect kiss?' Nah. I wasn't stupid enough to think that.

Ridding myself of childish thoughts, '' so Naruto, comedian. A profession like that, must be difficult?'' I asked wiping my face with a tissue, "Can't say It's not difficult. One day Saya, one day I will become the best and everyone shall know me! But hey you don't try you an act like a reporter now!'' he spoke up pointing at me, eyes sparkling with ambition.

'Cute' I mentally smiled.

"True. Sorry. Then if you _do_ become famous mister uzumaki will you forget us?'' I pushed on,

"Will mister Naruto Uzumaki forget that he had poor friends who he used to eat with at this dingy place!'' Karin added. The old man from over the counter hearing our comments made a face at us even though we were his loyal customers.

"Now we just gotta hope they don't spit on our food." Kiba barked out laughing.

"Gross! Don't even say that dog-breath! But i'm really hoping that doesn't happen.'' Karin commented. Her disgusted face showing the true horrors running in our minds about the oncoming food.

"ya'll think the old man is deaf?'' Naruto whispered.

"I can hear ya just fine young man even from here!'' came a voice from behind the counter.

We all looked eyes wide at him. **What the hell**.

"sorry old man I didn't see those feelings there!" Naruto yelled out. **Holy-**

"Eat shit and get out! Youngsters these days, can't appreciate food and sentiments." The old man rambled on.

Horking down the leftover food we left. The minute we stepped out, All four of us burst out laughing.

"So where to now?" kiba asked, wiping his face with a tissue.

"Wait a minute I'll be right back'' Naruto said running off…

"Where did he go?" I asked getting shrugs instead of a reply. I sighed.

We were already waiting for 10 minutes.

'Where was he?' I thought impatiently tapping my foot. 'he's such a dead-last'!

"Guys I'm going to go look for that dobe." Saying that I left in naruto's direction.

Finding him turned out to be an easy task. It seemed he had gone back to the same restaurant. I could see his idiotic smile through the glass windows. He was talking to the old man behind the counter, scratching his head while at it.

The old man was still grumbling at him, however Naruto still seemed adamant about talking to him. He reached into his pocket taking out three chocolate bars and handed them to the guy. That seemed to have done the trick. They both smiled. After bowing down a couple more times he nodded. I could see him mouthing _'sorry'._

'so this is what he went to do.'

Exiting the restaurant, his eyes immediately landed on me. His steps faltered but soon again he picked up his pace.

"Softie" I giggled.

"Don't make fun of me." He said hiding his face behind his palms.

I smiled. I had never seen a guy who wore his heart on a sleeve. Though it was too early to judge. All the guys I had met previously were _different_. And I knew not to shroud myself in misconceptions. Still maybe somewhere inside, I wanted to be deceived.

'Ugh what am I thinking…' I face palmed myself.

We walked back only to find Karin and Kiba attracting a lot of public attention. Reason?

"YOU STUPID DOG BREATH! WE ARE NOT GOING THERE. EVER!'' Karin yelled out.

"CRAZY WOMAN! STOP USING YOUR BRAIN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!'' Kiba yelled back.

They were both so loud that people were actually gathering to watch the fight.

"Whoah there tigers! Calm down you're making a scene.'' Naruto joined them. Jumping between the couple bumping heads with them.

"What's going on?'' he asked after separating them. By that time, even I joined their conversation.

Both of them were on fire. Spit-balling at each other like crazy.

"How about we go sit inside the university grounds?" I suggested. J University was right nearby with really lenient rules and discipline.

Getting everyone's approval, we went inside.

Finding a perfect spot was pretty easy... unfortunately I encountered a professor from my university who was chatting with her friends. Recognizing me she immediately started asking me all sorts of questions I had no intention of answering honestly. Somehow crossing over that hurdle we finally found a nice spot to sit on. we all sat down on the grass... well... all except the posh boy, Kiba.

Kiba inuzuka was the only heir to the inuzuka clan. The inuzukas were big money, almost coming in comparison with Uchiha. They specialized in animal welfare. They owned everything in the city related to animals. Having a chain of their services too. The inuzukas owned everything starting from NGO's and vet hospitals to pet food and accessories. If it was anything related to the animal industry, name it and the inuzuka will be there.

Thus as anyone can guess. Kiba came with money.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked,

"You guys can't be serious... I have to sit in the grass?" He laughed awkwardly. Pulling on his white creaseless shirt.

"It's not that you are sitting on poop. Stop complaining and sit down." Naruto said, the annoyance clear in his face... i couldn't help but giggle.

"If you have a problem with the grass then just sit on your shoes!" Karin cried out exasperatedly.

"No way! ...these shoes cost me 15000! Hey Karin... you are wearing flip flops, lend me those to sit on. Please?" He asked making a puppy face.

"Hell no!" She huffed.

At that point Naruto just pulled him down by his hand forcing him to kneel and in turn sit.

"Jerk!" Kiba yelled, as we burst out laughing.

"enough about clothes and shoes. Stop being a brat. Let's do something fun!'' Karin suggested.

"Ok, we don't know much about each other... so how about a game of truth and dare?" I told them excitedly. Everyone agreed. Obviously!

By that time naruto had already taken a pretty laid back form, almost lying on the grass like it was his bed… his head milimeters from the grass, yet that little smirk in place.

His eyes were shinning a pretty azure under the sunlight, I couldn't hold back myself from taking a peek every two seconds.

'I was acting like a complete schoolgirl on her first date!'

'Jeez! Get a grip" I scolded myself.

"So who is going first?" I asked composing myself…

"Karin is." Kiba pointed out.

"Fine...truth"

"So Karin... when was your first kiss?" Kiba asked with a small smirk in his face.

"Umm...I haven't… yet."

"What? ...really?" both Naruto and Kiba cried out in unison.

"Y...yeah" she said sheepishly.

After getting her reply I saw Naruto staring at me. More like asking me the same question kiba did with his eyes.

I knew a curious look when I saw one. Ignoring him I progressed on with the game…

Okay ... on to the next question.

"Saya it's your turn… who would you prefer more? Me or Naruto?" Asked Kiba, with an expectant look on his face.

'Damn.'

I looked around for a moment, then stared at the two of them rubbing my chin while at it.

I could see Naruto was keenly staring at me, his blue irises tracing my every move...

"Wait a minute… don't I have to choose truth or dare?" I asked.

"Screw that! Let's make it a game of truths... Now tell us Saya!"

I sighed.

Moment of truth.

"Naruto."

"Huh?! Why not me?" Kiba cried out.

"Uh... relax dude… it's not that I don't like you...it's just that i thought i should choose him, cause I am closer to him than you... i mean... i know him longer." I tried explaining, though from the corner of my eyes I could see Naruto grinning in a very intriguing way. He looked evil. Like a witch.

'hn'

But well whatever…

"I'm asking the next question and it's for naruto." I spoke up after argueing with Kiba for a bit as he kept on pestering me about my choice.

"Tell me your most wildest fantasy." I asked curiously.

"I don't have any. I'm a simple person you know." He answered casually.

"Hey! No cheating. There's gotta be something right?!" I pressed on trying to get a juicy detail. After all, everyone had a dark side.

"Well... i do have one i guess." I knew he could see the glint in my eyes as soon as he said that..

"I want to see my girlfriend or wife getting fucked by someone else in front of me… kinda forcefully.. and maybe i would join in." He said in a very casual tone, but i could see his body language had changed. He looked uncomfortable. Followed by…

Silence.

No one said a word.

"Man. You are fucked up in the head." I proclaimed breaking that awkward silence.

"That's some twisted shit you've got going up there man." Karin commented, making a creeped out face.

"You're the one who asked. Fine. Tell me your wildest fantasy."

Thinking for a moment... yep i had it.

"I want to tie a guy up... full bondage mode... probably a bit of chains and whips involved.. And i'm totally gonna ravish him." I told them,

Imagining that scenario in my mind. Juicy.

"Damn. I totally agree with you Saya! Full fifty shades type! I totally want a Christian Grey in my life!" Karin jumped excitedly. Ofcourse my friend who has never kissed a guy before would say that.

"Oh! So my fantasy is weird! And here you are, wanting to rape and spank guys and that's perfectly okay?! Both of you are the weird and crazy ones."

Naruto did have a point. I stared at Karin while she stared at me for a minute.

We immediately burst out laughing.

"Moving on..." I cried out trying to evade him.

"You know guys its getting dark out… how about a walk and then some tea?" Naruto said.

We all agreed.

Talking that walk definitely refreshed my mind as Naruto and I exchanged stories, and making fun of each other never seemed more fun. At one point he even opened my friendsbook profile and stalked me. Making fun of my old childish photographs, and how puberty had done me wonders. I should be blessed. I sighed. Dobe.

As the sun melted down the horizon and darkness evaded the sky... soon it would be time to go home.

Somehow that thought made me a bit melancholic.

Reaching the tea stall. We all gathered around it.

"I wanna have ice-cream." I spoke up.

"Me too"

"Me three"

Kiba and Karin followed me to the icecream cart as we all made up our minds.

" Guys, if you wanted icecream then why the hell are we here?" Naruto yelled from the tea stall. We blatantly ignored him.

I bought a chocolate cone, handing an orange popsickle to Karin and a cola popsickle to Kiba. We joined Naruto after, who refused to have icecream with tea 'cause he may end up with a cold.

'Weakling'

"Karin, tell me your friendsbook id" naruto asked.

"Karin uzumaki"

Finding her profile, he immediately started to check out her old pictures.

"Damn... you were kinda ugly."

"What the... jerk stop checking me out! And i was a kid then, ofcourse i would look bad! Saya say something to this guy! How rude!" Karin cried out. I couldn't stop giggling though as he continued to browse through her pictures.

"Hey that's enough stop stalking her." I told him with little to no concern.

"Why?... I went through your pictures too... same thing."

...

"Urgh. Do whatever." I huffed annoyed.

By that time Kiba had started to annoy me with Naruto's car keys. Tracing my face with it. Bordering on sexual harassment. I snorted.

"Stop that or i will hit you." I warned Kiba. Annoyance clearly written all over my face.

The dumbass ignored my warning.

"Last warning" I muttered.

...and I punched him in his stomach.

He yelled out and I laughed.

Victory.

"It's getting pretty late. We should go home now." I announced, Karin quickly agreeing with me.

"Oh...why don't I drop you?" Naruto asked us.

"No no… it's okay… we live nearby." I said, politely declining his offer.

"I insist. You'll be safe, my guarantee." He pressed on. We were nearing his car. He had his car painted a dark orange,Ford Fiesta Titanium+.

"No really it's okay… I can get a cab from there, same with Karin" i pointed out the taxicab stand.

"Come on. I thought we were friends. Don't argue anymore. I'm giving you both a ride home and that's final, now get in the car guys"

After a little discussion between me and Karin, we regrettably agreed.

The car ride was quiet. No one was saying anything.

"Bro. I don't want to be alone with them ... if you get my drift?" Karin whispered to me.

"Don't worry Karin…you can get off first." I smiled assuring her.

Karin did tag along cause I asked her, so she was my responsibility.

I looked out the window... I didn't know why… but there was an unknown feeling bubbling in me. It felt odd.

My sight fell forward and stopped. I could see Naruto in the rear view mirror in front. More precisely, his eyes. Those soft azure eyes focused on the road and sometimes taking a peak at the mirror himself.

Before i knew what i was doing…

"You look so damn sexy while driving." I blurted out.

Shit.

All occupants in the car turned to look at me... even Naruto through the mirror.

"What." Naruto said chuckling.

'Urgh... how embarrassing!'

The silence broke as Kiba started to smirk and poked Naruto making 'oOoo' sounds.

"Talk about straight forward" Karin exclaimed.

"We reached your place karin.. zip it and get out." I snapped at her. Laughing she got out of the car, waving us a good bye.

Dropping Karin off, we took a U turn, heading to my place. As soon as Karin got off. Kiba turned on the music system, Singing and dancing along with it, showing his moves.

"And this is the move I use to pick up chicks at the dancefloor." Kiba said flailing around his hands to the beat.

"Uhh... right nice.." I said in an awkward voice and subtly continued to give naruto the directions to my locality.

"So... you guys had fun today right? I mean... you weren't bored right? Tell me honestly." I asked, insecurities eating me up because clearly Naruto didn't seem to talk much today, just insulted Kiba a lot.

'Testing me is he?'

I usually didn't care about others it wasn't in my nature however, today I was contradicting myself so many times, I've lost count.

Both of them laughed.

"Ofcourse not idiot!.. we had a great time and would love to hang out again" Naruto replied smiling making me smile too.

His smiling face was addictive. Contagious.

"Stop here! I'll walk from here." I said,

The car came to a smooth stop. Silence reigned once more.

"Umm well... thanks for the great day. I had a lot of fun." I smiled.

All of a sudden Naruto caught my hand, giving it a light squeeze he looked at me.

The lights from the road illuminated his face in such a beautiful way accentuating those six scar marks on his face... his azure eyes glinting with such warmth.

No one said a word.

Looking at him I didn't feel excited... no. I felt safe. I didn't feel that. Ever.

'This is new' I thought.

"I should be leaving" i said breaking the trance that we were in.

I opened the car door…

"Wait..." I turned, looking at Kiba "umm... You know how about a hug?" He asked.

"How about a 'no'?" I teased smirking,

"Not me... I'm talking about Naruto."

I looked at Naruto… He seemed a bit embarrassed but still expectant.

"Uhh... I guess i can, sure…"

As soon as I said that Naruto opened his arms awaiting a hug. I laughed; wrapping my arms around him as I felt him do the same.

Warm.

I could smell his distinct deodorant smell... The urge to sniff him was overwhelming. I smiled again.

I've been doing that a lot today. What's happening today!

Detangling myself from him, I thanked him for the ride... shook Kiba's hand and waved them a goodbye with a big smile on my face.

* * *

review! tell me if i'm doing something wrong. feedback is always good. :)


	5. Fried chicken and weird

I'm back with a new chapter!. Finally naruto and saya are gonna have a personal conversation. we dive deeper into understanding saya here. however secrets shall still remain in the dark. :)

* * *

Hanging out inside the university was always our 'thing'... Being a student is always a hard job. We had so many things to balance in our lives. So many pieces of us everywhere. Like Horcruxes.

So here we were, me and Karin at our usual meet up spot. Library.

I stared at Karin's face in a trance, the sleepiness still not leaving my eyelids. She was wearing a peach coloured top with flowers printed on it, eyes focused on the textbook in front of her, scribbling something into her notebook. Studious aren't we.

I was also supposed to study right?

Huh. I sighed.

"What's wrong Saya?" She asked. I shrugged...something cooking in my mind.

I had to tell her. But how?! She's gonna blow up.

'Do i tell her? ...well I have to.. damn it! I can't exactly hide this from her... she just might kill me.'

Thinking that i sighed again.

"Karin." I started... she looked at me raising her eyebrows, clearly understanding that i was hiding something.

"Umm.. i forgot to tell you actually..." i dawdled on, she didn't buy any of that , her eyes squinted on me …shit...

"Tell me now." She asked glaring at me for hiding whatever it was that I was hiding.

"Actually.. I'm kinda going out today." I said in a tiny voice, trying to avoid her gaze..

"Wtf.. you have a date?! And you're telling me now! Who is it?" She yelled out curiously.

"Shush! It's not a 'date'." I told her as a matter of fact, but i could tell she could see me blushing...

'Damn it!'

"Not a 'date' my ass! Don't lie to me... so who is it? Tell me..." Karin pestered on, her voice clearly exceeding that of the library rules.

I sighed... this is why you are not supposed to keep childhood friends around. They know you more than you know yourself! Damn her.

"Ok fine. It is a date. Let's not make a big deal out of it. And it's Naruto." I told her in a prissy tone.

"I knew it! What's cooking between you guys?! When are you going? And where?" Karin cried out in excitement. The librarian gave us the stink eye as Karin kept up the excited squealing.

"Calm down woman! ... He's actually coming to pick me up in his car, at around 1:30." I told her in a hushed manner.

Immediately Karin started making the 'oOoo' noises. 'How annoying.'

I'll take my revenge soon anyway.

"So you actually gonna do stuff with him?..." Karin asked suddenly catching my immediate attention.

"I actually don't know Karin. I do like the guy... he is fun and nice. Though it's kind of early to judge. But then there is _Him_! The guilt is killing me Karin! Added to that...Naruto is an Uzumaki! Maybe I shouldn't. My parents will kill me! Plus the added case of my previous encounters with Uzumaki people, they hate me!" I explained to her, a little worried about my own actions.

"Saya! Stop thinking about all that shit… clans don't and never will! Naruto is a nice guy, and he isn't like those previous dumbasses! And moreover, it's not like you are getting married to him! And if you don't want to do anything then _don't_. Stop overthinking." Karin told me with all the seriousness she had stored in her for the day.

"What about _Him_." I asked in a quiet voice.

"what does it matter? You have gone out with others after him. How is Naruto any different from them?" she asked staring at me with those piercing red irises.

"I… I just don't know."

"He's gone saya. And I hope he never returns. He doesn't have any right on you anymore. Be free. Live again. For your sake." She gave me a reassuring smile.

I smiled. She always knew what i wanted to hear.

"You're right. I'm not going to let him cage me again. Thanks babe. You know i love you right?" I grinned... after all she was my self proclaimed 'wifey'.

"of course. Now go get him girl!" she smiled patting my back.

* * *

1:30 pm

* _Thump_ *

My heart was beating super loud. Nervousness eating me up, my hands all sweaty as I kept on fidgeting...

'I feel like I'm having arrhythmia' I thought. I was never this nervous. Never.

I don't know why but Naruto made me kind of restless. A feeling in me I cannot explain. But I won't say its love. Hell I don't even know what love is.

"So when is he coming?" Karin asked me for the third time.

"I already told you Karin... he will be h.."

My phone buzzed up.

* _ **Naruto**_ *

Fuck.

" _Hello. Yeah...library.. ok.. wait right there_." Hanging up the call i looked at Karin.

"How do I look?" I asked standing up. I was wearing my itachi's checked blue shirt with a pair of black jeans, my hair up in a pony.

"Nerdy. You had to wear these on your first date?" she replied making me scowl.

"Wish me luck." I gave a strained smile…

Smiling at me she waved mouthing a 'best of luck' to me.

I left.

The elevator ride seemed so damn slow!

'Ahhh... calm down saya... you can do this! You the boss! You the boss! You the boss!' Mentally chanting that to myself, i left the building.

'Where is he?'

* _honk honk_ *

I turned to look at the other side. There he was in his car.

He was wearing a white shirt paired a bottle green trousers. What was with him and this just-got-out-of-bed look. And why trousers! This guy is so damn weird.

Guess that pant is universal for him.

Giving a small smile i quietly opened the door taking the front seat beside him. He gave me a small smile, driving off the sideway.

"So… Umm where are we going?" I asked.

"Fried chicken." He replied... never taking his eyes off the road.

"Right. Let's try this favourite place of yours. You were obsessing about fried chicken yesterday." I said cheerily, he just 'hmmm'ed. Someone's grumpy.

"My pant tore actually." He said breaking the silence. I just stared at him, one question in my mind. 'What?'

"See the side pocket... got caught up in a handle and tore open." He explained me showing the ripped pocket. This one too? How does he keep ripping the pockets?

"Buy a new pair."

"Nah... I like this one. Plus it lets air in now" he grinned.

"You are so weird." I replied astonished at his frank behaviour.

After a few minutes of quiet he again started to blab as we got stuck in traffic.

"I rea….lly gotta pee" he said all of a sudden mid conversation.

 _Awkward silence._

I just didn't know what to say to that.

What can a person say to that?

I can't exactly laugh in his face neither can I not reply.

'Who says that to the person you're kinda on a half-ish date with?! I'm stuck with a weirdo!' I screamed mentally.

So i thought of the most logical and proper answer.

"There should be a washroom around." I said kinda embarrassed but straight faced.

"Nah…I'm gonna hold it till we reach." He said after pondering for a while.

"Your choice." I sighed.

'Why do I always get the weird ones!' * _mental face-palm_ *.

Soon enough after a moment of silence he started singing along to the radio. At this point I just didn't know what to do… his childishness was so intriguing. I couldn't help but giggle.

'Dobe'

It's going to be a long day.

"Do you wanna eat it there? Or my place? It's nearby. 15 mins remember?" He smirked.

Previously, he had asked me to come over at his place. When I asked him where exactly did he live... found out he actually lived nearby to my university. I however didn't really know the locality quite well so I always thought it was in the outskirts of the city.

But Naruto being..well Naruto, told me and by that i mean sent me a screenshot of the location on google maps. It apparently took 15 mins to reach his place from my college. Small world.

Thoughts clouded my mind. Soon enough we reached the food joint. It was a small shack kind of place. Not much place to sit.

'Sly move mister Naruto.' I thought.

"I guess your place." I replied. He nodded and left to get the food.

The radio was turned on in the car. It was doing nothing! Nothing for my nervousness... shit! Going to his place meant red signals going off in my mind.

'That sly ass… he totally knew this shack sucked!' I sighed resigning to my fate.

Fine two can play this game.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Naruto announced as he kept the food on the table.

It wasn't really a small apartment. It was too big to be a bachelor pad. Especially with one bachelor living it it.

'So he's actually rich? But then why those ripped pants and being a cheapskate?'

Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, living room and a small balcony. Seemed peaceful.

I looked around curiously while taking off my shoes. The living room painted with a combination of green and pink. Family photographs hung from the walls, though none of the wall clocks seemed to be working. There was a giant marble and wood dining table... but…

This was a complete bachelor pad.

I could clearly locate two pants just lying across the floor, underwear on the dining table along with more clothes! Guess who doesn't need a closet…?

Water bottles, used tea cups and a lot of empty instant noodle packets were also littered around the kitchen.

'Okayyyy...' I thought raising my brow.

"Sorry for the mess..." Naruto said trying to clean up. More like pretending. Everything was still exactly as it was.

"Huh. No it's... umm... its ok." I tried to smile.

"I'll go get the plates."

Settling down with the food we started to dig in.

That day I learnt one thing about him. He doesn't like to talk while eating.

Talking to him while eating was literally like talking to a wall. He just 'hmmm'ed at everything I said!

After finishing up the food, quietly. Naruto called me into his room.

Moment of truth.

Talking a deep breath I walked in.

As soon as I walked in I saw him sprawled on the bed like a corpse.

I laughed and took the place beside him.

Checking my phone for notifications, I started to browse through apps… from my peripheral vision I could see Naruto staring at me…

I blushed keeping my eye on the phone screen.

'Fuck. What do I do now!?' I panicked on the inside.

Finding nothing else better to do, I started to talk about random things, babbling away about my friends...

"So tell me saya, have you had a boyfriend? Love interest? Anything?" he asked softly. Our shoulders almost touching as we sat on the bed.

"Of course, and don't tell me you didn't either. Cause that would be a lie.'' I looked at him as I said that. His eyes were glinting, making me more nervous. I turned away.

"I had a girlfriend. Had been together with her for ten long years." He said staring at the ceiling as he took a relaxed position.

"Why break up with her then?"

"Don't expect a funny reason. We just felt like we should break up. Differences you know. It was a mutual breakup so no hard feelings there." He had said that but his eyes showed a different story. I decided not to pry too much.

"Tell me your story. How did a pretty girl like you end up single. And stuck with n idiot like me in this room." He asked mischief evident in his playful mannerism.

"Same with me. In my case, I guess I fell out of love. So I decided to end it." I said smiling lightly.

"What? That's it? That can't be! you're not telling me the entire story are you?" he asked instantly.

"That's it. I broke up because of that. I'm a little cray like that. Beware of me!" I told him, making a motion like a crazy witch.

I could understand that he didn't believe me at all. Ignoring him I browsed through the newsfeed in my phone.

"I don't think that you're crazy at all. I'm sure you had your own reasons for it…'' he said softly near my ear, his hot breath tickling my ear. My hand stilled as a soft blush spread through my face.

"you're turning pink saya.'' Saying that he leaned forward and lightly kissed my cheek.

My face felt so warm.

He slowly took the phone from hands and dropped it beside me, taking my hands in his. I suddenly felt so vulnerable. . Closing my eyes all I saw was _Red._ Those beautiful red strands of hair tangled in my fingers as I fisted it pulling his head back. _'Ai'._

Snapping my eyes open I focused on reality again. Naruto!.

Naruto kissed me on my other cheek instantly freezing me... I tried to suppress the bubble in my chest. The ache still felt so new. So raw…

'I have to do this! Forget it. Go with flow. Stop thinking saya. Please.' Pleading to myself I focused back on Naruto.

He was warm _. I needed this. I needed him. The warmth I yearned for… please Naruto_.

His lips brushed against mine...

It was so light I almost couldn't feel it.

He hesitantly pressed his lips again, almost like asking for permission to go on further, waiting for me to make a move. A tiny smile bloomed on my face.

Regaining my consciousness to the situation, I moved my lips against his..

It was a soft and gentle kiss.

It wasn't like I never kissed anyone before.. but something was different, the gentleness, those soft touches, his scent. Something like this seemed so nostalgic. He was pulling me into a completely different world.

Naruto slowly got on top of me sliding me lower on the bed so that i was lying underneath him with our lips still connected. One of his hand came to rest on my cheek as the other wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. I was growing hotter just being near him!

I could feel Naruto licking my lower lip with his tongue, making me part my own lips allowing him inside... soon enough the gentle kiss turned more ravishing and fiercer.

It had become a battle of dominance as we kissed with more fervour.

Which left us both flushed and panting for air as we separated for air…

Our warm breath mingled as we smiled at each other.

Getting up on his knees above me, he pulled his shirt off revealing his torso. My eyes immediate locked on his chest, his tanned skin lined with six packs. He wasn't bulky. Hell no. He had this chizeled body.

'I'm so turned on right now.' I thought eyeing him. However what caught my attention most...

There, surrounding his navel was a giant spiral tattoo branching out small writings in cursive.

A tattoo

"What does that mean?" I asked eyeing his tattoo as my fingers lightly grazed it, feeling the light bumps on it.

"it's my clan symbol. This was on one of my childhood whims" he answered a little embarrassed.

"It suits you." I replied giving him a soft smile. At that he suddenly jumped me making me squeak…

Mouths connected again with the same ferocity again. 'He's gonna drive me insane'..

He started to unbutton my shirt while leaving light butterfly kisses all over as each button revealed more skin... trailing down to the last button.

He moved to open my pant next...

Consciousness knocking at my door. Red signals all over.

"Wait!" I cried out. He looked at me.

"Uhhh.. I...I'm on my periods!" I blurted out to him.

That was an obvious lie but I wasn't letting it go further than this. Not on the first damn day.

"Really?" He asked, looking at me suspiciously.

I nodded. "Why would I lie about something like this?" I tried to make up excuses. He nodded seeming to buy it then continued with kissing, nipping and sucking me all over making me quiver with pleasure.

"Suck me off?" He asked. I just gaped at him...

'Hell no!' I yelled mentally.

"No" I replied giving him an indifferent look.

"Why not? Stop being a prude"

"Because I said so."

"Just once"

"no means NO! stop being so vulgar dobe!'' yelling that I put on my clothes and went to the other room to find my bag. I really needed a ciggy.

"don't call me dobe!" Naruto yelled back.

Finding them on the couch, i went back inside his room taking a seat at the edge of the bed peering out the window.

Lighting up the cigarette, I took a long drag before blowing out the smoke.

Taking a peek at Naruto I smirked. He was again sprawled on the bed like a corpse with his phone in front of him. Such a petulant child.

"So... continuing from before…why did you leave your boyfriend? Did he do something to you?" Naruto asked.

Taking another drag I said "you are a really curious soul you know that?.." not getting any reply i continued "it wasn't his fault..as I already told you, i was the one who broke up. I guess i felt like the love we had disappeared one day. And maybe just maybe, i couldn't take that…but still it was all me, so here I am full of guilt. I know he never meant to hurt me... but well".

"You're not telling me something." Naruto stated asking again "what is it that you are hiding?"

I smiled.

Idiot.

"I'm not hiding anything, never have."

"I can't believe you. I've known you for almost 1 week now and you seem like a really good person! There must've been a reason behind the breakup." He argued.

'Ugh he is so damn persistent' I thought annoyed before taking another long drag.

"Dumbass. You barely know me. You can't judge me by knowing me for a week. You don't know just how evil I can be." I said laughing at his naivety.

'Poor guy. Thinks he knows me better than i know myself.'

I laughed mentally thinking back on the evil deeds I've done in the past.

Looking at him he still didn't believe me.

His loss.

'Don't come crying to me when i dump you too.'

I thought evilly.

"Anyway it's getting late. Drop me off at my university?" I asked.

"Why college? I can drop you off at your place" he countered.

Agreeing with him I packed my bags and we left.

* * *

Waking up from my evening nap i checked my phone for notifications.

*Karin-3 texts*

*Naruto- 1 text*

*2 missed calls from Karin*

*Hinata -1 text*

'Damn. Well good thing i kept my phone on silent mode' rubbing my eyes off the remaining sleep, I called Karin.

* **where the hell were you bitch?!***

"Jeez Karin stop screaming on the phone. I was sleeping."

 ***stop sleeping so much... anyway sooooooo? Tell me what happened!***

I could literally imagine her excitement. She was probably jumping like a bunny by now. I sighed answering.

"We made out."

 ***oh come on! That can't be it. Give me the juicy details!***

"Well we went to his place, had fried chicken, made out and came back" i answered simply.

 ***i want to eat fried chicken too. Not fair.*** she whined.

"Dear lord! Stop thinking about the food!" I yelled.

 ***oh yes right.***

"I'm worried man"

 ***why?***

"you know why Karin... I'm literally using him. Hell I'm already thinking of how to get rid of him! You know the kissing curse?! Remember? As soon as i kiss someone... All interest towards that person goes down the drain! And now that i have.. it's happening again! Fuck Karin I'm doomed!"

 ***Yeah I remember. But maybe it will be different... you never know?***

"I don't know… I really don't want to lead him on. Plus it will be like i'm forcing myself! I don't want that… I don't want him to be another Neji! Naruto is a really nice guy! He doesn't know what he is getting into. That idiot."

 ***relax it will be okay.. it won't be like Neji.***

"So now what are we now Karin?" I asked hesitantly… needing to hear it from her.

 ***Friends... with benefits?***

 _DAMN._

* * *

REVIEW! Do tell what you think about Saya's character. Never knew writing could be such a hard job. *sigh*.

SPREAD SMILES PEEPS. :)


	6. Video & Ai

2:30pm

The digital clock by the bedside glowed.

"so..what are we?" I asked softly.

 ***i don't know..*** came the answer..

"I don't want a relationship. And i clearly don't love you. So now what?"

 ***i don't want that too..but i do like you.***

"So... friends with benefits right?"

 **yeah**. he piped with excitement in his voice.

"Ok listen. I don't want any trouble. So we should have some ground rules." I stated, getting a 'hmm'.

I sighed.

"Firstly,You and i are just friends.. so don't try to overstep your boundaries.

Secondly, i can do whatever i want, with whoever i want, vice versa. You cannot become all jealous and try to show possesiveness.

Thirdly, don't try and act like my boyfriend. You don't have any hold on me. Same goes for me.

But after everything you are my friend, and you have every right to say anything a friend can."

After listening to my speech he seemed to have accepted it. I could almost imagine him nodding his head on the phone.

 ***yeah. Ok i guess***. naruto said after a small pause sounding contemplating.

"So its a deal?" I asked, a bit nervous myself at my own brashness.

 ***yeah.. anyway, how many people have you been with again?*** he asked chuckling.

"Don't be an ass. Two." I scowled over the phone.

 ***right. Actually... i haven't ever done something like this***. he told me honestly...

" i see... but naruto.. no sex.. i'm a virgin.. i really don't want to have sex before i turn 21."

 ***Really?***

"Yep... though now that you know everything about me. About my past. Now i really want to know about you too.. we are friends afterall." I asked curiously.

 ***well.. not much to know.. i did have a girlfriend who i recently broke up with***

"Oh.. why?"

 ***well we were having a lot of problems.. it was kind of my fault.***

"Hmm.. so how long was it? Your relationship."

 ***10 years.**.*

"What!.. 10 years! Damn.. some tolerance you have!" I yelled. My longest relationship was of 4 years i guess.. on and off though. But i never really considered that as a proper relation. So i guess 7 months were the best i could've done.

 ***yeah well... i'm really not the good guy you think i am..***

 _'Yeah right_.' I thought. Pretentious. Just what i get.

"Anyway.. its pretty late. Gotta go. See you tomorrow." I smiled bidding him farewell and ended the call.

Lying on the bed.. i stared at the fake radium starlit ceiling.

So many things happens in a person's life. Who knows when someone becomes precious to you and when a stranger.

I thought about naruto's ex-girlfriend.. 10 years was a long time. Was he the sticky type of person? I will be able to get rid of him if i want right? Please don't be over-possesive. Or so help me god.

Questioning myself seemed so useless. I'm not even getting a self esteem boost.

I huffed, ridding myself of that thought.

'Sakura'

I wonder what kind of girl she was, that naruto became all smitten over her.

But i did respect that girl. She did exactly what i would've done had i been in her shoes. I didn't spite her. Sakura seemed nice actually.

 ***Ping***

My phone vibrated. Checking it.. a text.

 ***naruto...** **attached video***

* **a friend of mine made this video.. check it out. I'm in it. I used to do acting for a bit.***

'Okay. Actor.' I thought curiously,

Opening the video..

There entered naruto bringing along a girl with him. It seemed to be in his room.

 _'So they shot this in his place_ ' i thought staring at the screen.

He gave her some clothes to wear and she left. He seemed to be fixing a camera next.

The girl entered the scene again. Dressed in a white shirt and black shorts.. seemed too short in my opinion.

Soon enough naruto and the girl started making out.

 _'Tf is this? He made a porno?_ ' I thought laughing yet curious. Enjoying watching it a bit more as they reaaally got into it.. making all sorts of noises. They stopped.

' _Hilarious_ '

Turns out it was an awareness video. Naruto told the girl he was filming everything..and in turn so was the girl. The end was kinda weird and lame.

Even so.. i watched the kissing scene, couple more times.. laughing while at it.

 ***naruto texted you***

 ***so.. how was it?*** he asked

"Nice. Though watching you make out was hilarious." i texted back grinning.

 ***it wasn't real you know. Those were added sounds and acting**.* he replied.

"still as i said... hillarious!" i laughed sending him the text. My phone pinged again.

 ***karin texted you***

 **"Saya... naruto just sent me a video! Goddamn i'm not going to his place tomorrow.. hell no!"**

I burst out laughing.

"yeah i saw it too.. calm down karin i was there.. there are no hidden cameras." i texted,

 ***what kind of person sends this right before someone is to visit his place!*** came the reply..

"zip it dumbass.. we are going. And we are gonna have fun. Stop being a dumbass. Now let me sleep. Night. See you tomorrow. i barked on the phone." Karin had quieted down by then, an eery silence spread between us.

 ***Saya. Do you still think about Him?*** she whispered.

"There is nothing left to think about." I stated.

 ***What if he gets to know? He has his sources. And you know, he will never let you go.***

"I don't know karin. I...i hope he doesn't ever find me again. He will remain where i left him. Where he belongs. Forever." My courage flared.

 ***In that house?***

"No. In the past." I told her firmly.

I could feel it, in me, in my very soul. I could finally go on. Without him.

Reminicing about it for a while i suppressed it again and soon enough I could feel my eyes dragging down with sleep.. but not before...

Uzumaki, you are an absolute idiot. Night. i typed smiling,falling asleep right after.

A soft text alert pinged, echoing along the walls of the room.

 ***good night**.*


	7. Cars and triangles

Hi readers. Hope you're liking the story till now. I'm giving a modern day twist to everything. So basically i just borrowed the characters from naruto. I do appreciate reviews and constructive criticisms. Do tell how it's going...

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day.

College was full of life.. foodstalls running with plenty of customers surrounding it, cars making a beeline for their destination.

It was a good day. All except..

"How long does it take to reach?" Karin cried out, being inside the cab for only 10 minutes.

"30 mins with traffic" i replied in a bored tone as i peered out the window again.

, the ac blowing in my face made me shiver.

"Saya.. i need to go home by 4. Meaning we have to return by 4." She chanted for the third time.

I sighed.

"I know karin.. i did take your responsibility... i will get you back in college by 4 .. i remember."

"Will there really be hidden cameras?" Karin asked in a soft voice, making me laugh..

"Stop thinking about that idiot. I assure you, nothing is there in his house.. maybe you should check on your own, if you want." I said giggling.

"Umm.. no.. its ok.. i guess" she said hesitantly.

Her naivety was always a wonder to watch. She was always like this. Hesitant.

Peeking out the window, i could see we almost reached our destination.

"Cheer up karin .. we are almost here".

"He lives in a hellhole! Look at this place! This locality is a dump!" She said with wide eyes, looking out where we were crossing a few garbage VATs. I chuckled.

"He doesn't live in the dumps you idiot! Trust me.. he lives in a complex.. it's not like this place.. its actually quite nice." I tried to assure her, she nodded sceptically.

After a few moments..more like 5minutes.

We reached our destination.

Naruto lived in a complex. The place was really pretty as i previously stated. It had a pond surrounded by plenty of gardens, and ofcourse multiple buildings.

"Its not bad." I heard karin comment looking around.

"I told you so."

Walking up to naruto's building we waited for the elevator.

I could feel my hands getting cold from being super nervous yet excited at the same time.. it was my second time being in his apartment. Added we made the deal last night!

 _'I sound like a hooker.!'_

I sighed at that thought.

The elevator door opened...

"Which floor?" Karin asked..

"Huh?.. uhhh.. i..i actually don't remember!" I thought panicking inside.

"Wtf saya! How can you forget the guy's apartment!"

I gave a nervous laugh as karin scowled at me.

We ended up on the 5th floor.

Then it clicked.

"I just remembered." I started softly, making karin look at me. " it's on the first floor." I chuckled sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me!" She screamed.

I gave a nervous chuckle and took the staircase down.

We stood infront of his apartment.

 **1D**

Those bold letters were intimidating.

Taking a deep breath, i knocked on the door.

* _ **click**_ *

The door opened to reveal Kiba's smiling dog-eyed face.

"Hey.. come on in."

We both entered taking off our shoes beside the door.

There seemed to be another person present.

Taking a seat beside naruto who was lying on the floor wearing a red tshirt and those same pants i'd seen him in previously. Twice.

He waved at us.

"Saya and karin meet this guy.. this is Shino; we call him bug boy, a fellow comedian." Naruto introduced us.

Shino gave us a nod in return. He was quite a tall fellow with short dark brown hair and as his nickname suggested, he had a tarantula with him. In a see through box.

 _'Pet spider. Really_?.' I thought to myself.

Hillarious.

"Yeah. I remember, he came to our college fest with you guys. His set was pretty funny." I told them as i thought of that day.

"You guys are from that college?" Shino asked getting a nod from us.

"Naruto. You sure work fast buddy." He said while patting naruto on his back. He snorted even though his cheeks dusted with pink.

"Guys i'm kind of hungry." Karin cried out.

"Me too." "And me" came the chants from us all.

"Ok ok.. let me go downstairs and get something to eat. Who is tagging along?" Naruto announced.

Silence.

"Shino, atleast you come with me." Naruto pleaded giving a big round eyed puppy face, shino seemed okay with the idea. They left soon after.

' _Guess_ shino _fell for his goofy puppy_ eyes.'

Suddenly,

"Guys.. how about a game of truth and dare?" Karin suggested. Talking about our day and stuff clearly not enough for her.

"Sure. They might be a while." I shrugged.

Kiba also agreed.

We formed a triangle, between the three of us. Kiba and karin was sitting on the couch, and me on the floor.

Spinning an empty bottle which

Was lying around the corner, the game started.

The bottle came to a stop pointing at me and karin.

"Truth or dare saya?" Kari asked smirking.

'Damn woman knows all my secrets!'

"Dare." I answered.

She thought for a second.

"Kiss kiba."

I gaped at her.. "what!"

"Kiss kiba." She repeated slower.

"Uhhh.. umm. Ok i guess" i said awkwardly.

 _'Its a game.. so its okay right?. Plus naruto and i did make the deal.. Again. Hooker!'_

Sighing, i got up on my knees and edged closer to Kiba.

Placing both my hands on both his thighs i faced him. He looked more sharp all of a sudden. We both metally preparing ourselves. I could see karin from the corner of my eyes all excited from the anticipation.

However i concentrated at the task at hand.

Looking at kiba's face. I couldn't help but choke with laughter. His chocolate eyes were glossed up. I could even see those red triangle's on his cheeks. Looked funny.

 _'Is that dandruff_?' I giggled again.

"Are we doing this or not?" He asked impatiently.

"Jeez man, no need to get your panties in a bunch. Let's get this over with." I retorted.

Somehow composing myself.. he leaned forward and so did I..

* ** _click_** *

* _ **bang**_ *

The front door whooshed open, revealing Naruto and Shino.. the door handle still clutched in his hand.

They gaped.

Time stopped.

* * *

REVIEW. Spread smiles...(:


End file.
